Nolan York
"He knew you'd do something great in your life. And I know, that everything he thought, he was right." - Kent Nelson Nolan York (Numbuh 2030) is the former leader of Sector Q and the Prospectors. Nolan was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and apprentice to Darth Genious, but after his betrayal from the Brotherhood, he rejoined the KND. History 2030 Trilogy Nolan was born in Oregon. In the story "Crutch", an eight year old Nolan moves to Quahog, Rhode Island after the death of his father. There, Nolan winds up meeting Sector Q while fighting a teen villain known as Teen Tornado. Nolan is immediately accepted by Sector Q after helping them clean up the park they fought Teen Tornado in. A week after Numbuh 112's decommissioning, the Sector Q tree house is attacked and Nolan is taken captive by a freed Teen Tornado and Prom Queen. Later, the two remaining members of Sector Q risk their lives to save Nolan, resulting in Numbuh 1772 being crushed by a falling ceiling and having to be prematurely decommissioned. Later, Numbuh 414 offers Nolan the chance to join the Kids Next Door, a offer Nolan quickly accepts. A month later, during his graduation ceremony, Nolan runs into Numbuh 414 one last time before his decommissioning. In the story "Another Friend Lost", Nolan ran into Dillon, learning he was in fact a teen operative. The two agreed to remain friends and parted ways only for Dillon to be hit by a runaway bus. Nolan held Dillon in his arms as he died. Two years later in the story "Agenda", Nolan had become the leader Sector Q and entered into a relationship with his teammate Gwen, Numbuh 58. Sector Q was chosen by Numbuh 274, to be the team assisting Numbuh 362, Rachel T. McKenzie, in her investigation of the splinter cell. During such events, Nolan's old friend Mario, now acting as his informant, was captured by Numbuh 3.14 and beaten savagely by the Mayhem Squad. Mario most likely would have been killed if not for the timely arrival of Sector Q. After gathering enough intel, the operatives decided to turn it over to Numbuh 274, only to be knocked out by Numbuh 501, who was the master mind of the whole ordeal. After awakening and being untied by Numbuh 86 and Rachel, Nolan revealed a secret compartment in his shoe concealing a single M.A.R.B.L.E. which they used to escape. The team would then engage Numbuh 501 and her teens at the annual science fair. Nolan then fended off the Mayhem Squad from acquiring the teen locator. Nolan then contemplated what action he should take with the teen locator with it's usefulness to decommissioning, he destroyed it. After refusing to join the KND decommissioning squad, his team leaving to join the squad, and his break up with Gwen, Nolan sat down beside Dillon's grave attempting to find some closure to the events that have recently taken place. Nolan eventually found a resolution and thanked Dillon and walked off to combat Prom Queen and her teens. Through unknown events, Nolan created the KND sub group known as the Prospectors and helped a time traveling, dimension hopping, freelance peacekeeping agent take down Jonah Icarus. Nolan would then comfort a dying Megan. Nolan would leave the Prospectors in the hands of his trusted second-in-command Josh Puncture, to help guide the new Sector Q recruits, more specifically Rack and Ruin, Dillon's Siamese twin brothers. In the story "Yell?", he briefly appeared, taking out a lawn chair to relax as Numbuh 56.8 ran around and babbled crazily. In the story "Prospector", Nolan realized that no matter what happened, Rack and Ruin wouldn't be accepted by their peers. Nolan called in Josh to see if he wanted to recruit them, giving Rack and Ruin the opportunity to be around those who'd understand them. In the story "Ethics", after Josh was injured beyond belief, Rack and Ruin approached Nolan and asked him to resume the role as leader of the Prospectors. Nolan became acquainted with two new operatives and one veteran from the first team. Nolan's first assault against the murderous teen Figure resulted in disaster with the death of his friend Corey Sanderson. Nolan later uncovered Figure's identity through a small amount of clues and from the recommissioned Mario. Nolan and the remaining Prospectors would then confront Figure and his two hired guns, Ghost and Clarence, at the tallest building in Virginia. The battle resulted in a one on one showdown between Figure and Nolan, only ending with Figure pushing Nolan to nearly kill him. In the one-shot, "Prelude of Intent", Nolan was tricked by Ava (who pretended to be Numbuh Infinity) to disable Moonbase's defenses, allowing the Irken Armada to lay their siege upon the world. Before he could get systems back up, he was caught by Fanny and her troops. Nolan escaped via escape pod and tried contacting Numbuh Infinity, but ended up calling Red and Purple by accident, who spilled the beans that it was Ava masquerading as Infinity. He landed near Gallagher Elementary, where Lizzie jumped out in her L.O.C.K.A.H.-S.O.C.K.A.H., accidentally crushing Nolan's legs. While the Irken Invasion went on, Numbuhs 58 and 59 came down, grabbed him, and brought him up to Moonbase in their ship. After a small argument with the two officers, Nolan was able to convince them to let him go in "Declaration of Intent". Upon landing back on Earth, the broken-legged operative was surrounded by several KND troops. He was then saved by The Brain, who offered to let him join the Brotherhood of Evil, to which Nolan accepted, as shown in the one-shot, "Evil's Intent". As a result, The Brain gave him a special wheelchair that shoots missiles, nets, etc.. He was also paired with his new partner, Danika. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", he, Danika, and a bunch of Stormtroopers went after the aliens, Cosmo and Nova, searching for them in Emily Matthews' house. While Dani and the Troopers went to search the house, Nolan watched and had small talk with Emily before they left. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", Nolan and Danika chased and captured Marine the Raccoon, relaxing on the beach and getting to know each other. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Nolan and Danika were sent to take down Kami Drilovsky, but failed. The two then hired Cad Bane to help them attack the Arctic Base, but ended up failing again. When the three of them were in Bane's ship above Earth flying through the warzone of the Golden Death Egg invasion, they saw Ava in her Heart Star. Nolan tried to shoot her down, but Ava ended up shooting them down. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Danika brought Nolan and Bane to a forest area after their blunder at the Death Egg Fleet. Danika brought him to a romantic pond area where she forced him to swimming, which he couldn't do because he was handicapped, but Danika just held onto him. The two nearly kissed before Brain called. He and Danika watched Ava and Kweeb in the one-shot "Size", and Nolan was eager to start his revenge list. Danika only suggested they go for Lizzie first. In Final Preparations, Nolan finally got his revenge on Lizzie when he, Danika, and Madame Rouge captured her and Herbie. He then tried killing Ava downtown later, and succeeded in capturing her. He fought alongside the other villains later at the base, and was attacked by Johnny and Plank when the Plank Army burst in, but Danika saved him. When Nolan was with the others of Gnaa's legions at the end, he added Plank to his revenge list. Nolan fears that everyone he cares about will disappear one day, and he won't be able to save them, as revealed in "Nolan's Nightmare", but Danika assures him that nothing bad will happen. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Throughout Firstborn's plot, Nolan has mostly been struggling between right and wrong, and has been receiving nightmares from Morpheus that relate to past troubles in some way. The Brain has also been trying harder to manipulate Nolan, using his anger and hatred towards those past troubles to keep him on the Dark Side, as his apprentice. Through most of the story, Nolan has gone on missions with April and Danika, and the three of them are referred to as "Team Brotherhood". Nolan eventually realized that Brain was lying after Midna revealed that Brain zapped Danika with a Darkness Cannon. After saving Danika, and venturing to the Realm of Shadows, where Danika claimed Midna as her Firstborn, Nolan made his decision to take the "Road to Dawn". When they arrived back at the Final Brain, Nolan decided he was going to go back to KND Moonbase and try to make amends, and to do so, he unfreezed Numbuhs 58 and 59 from their ice sculpture state so they would arrest and bring him before Numbuh 362 up on Moonbase. After briefly explaining his story to Numbuh 362 and the others, she agrees to give Nolan a second chance and let him back in the Kids Next Door, much to Gwen and Doug's dismay. However, his time as a returned operative didn't last long as he unknowingly allowed some Teen Ninjas into the Moonbase, allowing them to shut off the Moonbase defenses, resulting in a siege upon the base by the Brotherhood, in which the Brotherhood conquers the base. Feeling that Nolan is the blame for this, Numbuh 362 banishes him, and he returns to the Brotherhood of Evil, just in time for their invasion. During the invasion, Nolan sees the horror the Brotherhood is doing to the world and turns against them, rescuing Gwen & Doug from certain doom. He later encounters Madame Rouge at Quahog Graveyard, and she reveals to him that it was Brain who was behind most of his past troubles as an operative, and it was Rouge that killed Dillon. Nolan engaged Rouge in battle in attempt to kill her, but when he finally has his chance, he decides against it, merely demanding she leave the graveyard. Sometime after, he, Danika, and April locate the last remaining heroes from the worlds, and Nolan names their team the Dimensional Prospectors. The eleven of them infiltrate the Final Brain and encounter the army of villains in the arena. They're overpowered at first, but Wesley Dodds later arrives with more heroes, and after saving the frozen heroes, they have the Brotherhood defeated in minutes. Darth Genious, however, was able to evade capture, and demands that Nolan York come up to face him alone. Nolan faced Darth Genious as the Sith turned himself into a child again using Jirachi's magical Dream Water, gaining the Keyblade, "Road to Dawn". After his battle, Nolan's wheelchair plummeted off the Final Brain's balcony and was destroyed. He tried to talk Revan Sidious into coming back to the Light Side, but Revan refused and pelted Nolan with Force Lightning. When Gwen and Doug came to his rescue, Revan decided to kill them first, imagining them as Jen and Eddie from his childhood. Due to the Force Lightning, Nolan suddenly gained mobility in his legs, but only slightly. He was able to walk over, grab Revan Sidious, and throw him over the balcony's edge, where he hit the ground, and then was crushed under the fallen Palpatine statue. Nolan was about to fall, but Danika and April rescued him. As they lied him down, Gwen and Doug apologized for being the fault of his turn to the Dark Side. Nolan made a small speech about how he learned to accept the darkness inside him and control it. He said how people may likely be against him, and was hoping Danika would stay by his side. Danika promised that she would, and the two embraced in a kiss. Later after, they all returned to Moonbase, where Nolan, Danika, and April were given KND medals of honor, and was officially reinstated as an operative. Nolan then exclaimed that they should go to Lime Rickey's, and everyone agreed. Nextgen Series In the future, Nolan York and Danika Anderson get married. They move into a new house back in Quahog, and later have a son named Dillon Ramsey York, who was named after Nolan's deceased friend, Dillon, as well as his friend, Mario's surname. Dillon was also a shadowbender like Danika, and his shadow was named Mario. After hearing stories about his father's adventures as a KND operative, Dillon was eagerly excited to follow in Nolan's footsteps. Nolan was also the adoptive father of Vanellope von Schweetz before her disappearance. By the time of the Nextgen Series, Wesley Dodds and Larry Oldman had sadly passed away, and Nolan was chosen by Wesley himself to be his successor as Sandman. Through unknown circumstances, Yuki was also chosen to be Mr. Oldman's successor as Frosty Coldman, and the two now work side-by-side to fight villains, most of them formerly Brotherhood villains who have escaped. Just as well, sometime when Nolan was a teenager, he became acquainted with Crystal Wickens, who poses as Wiccan as she also helps them fight crime. In "The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman", Nolan and Yuki were first seen in their new alter-egos as they had to battle Puppet King and XL Terrestrial to save people from a movie theater. In the one-shot "Picture", Dillon makes a picture of Nolan, Danika, and April when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil. In the story First Day, Nolan sends Dillon off to his first day of Arctic Training. He and Yuki then go into their superhero personas as they stop Teen Tornado from robbing a bank, freezing him solid. When he returns home, he worries if Dillon might end up on the same path as he did, but Danika tells him not to worry. When Nolan and Danika take a nap, Nolan dreams of Darth Genious saying that Dillon might end up on the Dark Side. When Dillon returns home, Nolan tells him that he can't go to Arctic Training anymore, and Dillon gets angry. Nolan then meets with Crystal Wickens at The Q, wanting advice from her, and she suggests he reason with his son. Nolan returns home to tell Dillon why he banned him from going, and Dillon explains how he wants to be a great operative like him. Nolan apologizes and decides to let Dillon go to Cadet Training again. Nolan makes a cameo appearance in Operation DUSK, married to Danika, alongside the other husbands and wives that have come to the Uno home due to their kids gone missing. Nolan makes a cameo in The Son of Evil, in which he, Yuki, and Crystal try to stop the rampaging Nerehc, but the Negative child defeats them. In Operation: SCARY, Nolan went trick-or-treating with his son and his friends for Halloween, dressing up as Batman, leaving Yuki and Crystal to patrol town. When Jack O'Lantern suddenly appears, Nolan leaves his son to try and stop him, much to Dillon's disappointment. As they chase Jack, Nolan falls off a building. The Curse of Monsters is spread afterwards, and Nolan turns into Batman for real, giving mobility in his legs. That's when Dracula ambushes Nolan, and the two battle for a short time. Dracula is about to bite Nolan until Danika shows up and keeps the vampire back with a cross. Nolan then runs off to The Q to seek help from Mario, and tells Dillon not to get involved, but Dillon doesn't listen as he comes to help Nolan against vampires. Later, after Dracula takes over Nightmare Land, Nolan and Darkrai are captured and are about to be drowned in milk. They are saved by Jar Jar Blinks, then Nolan has to make his way through the Dungeon of Horrors. He eventually escapes, at the same time as his son & friends, and they return to Earth to stop Dracula from marrying Danika. Mario then gives Nolan a special sword made from vampire repellents. They confront Dracula at Gallagher Elementary, in which they end up in a poorly-written song orchestrated by Dracula. Danika eventually escapes on her own, and Nolan and Dracula settle their conflict on the school's roof. Dillon assists in the battle by shining the school's spotlights on Dracula, making him weaker for Nolan to attack him. When Crystal Wickens sends the Patronus Charm through the clocktower, weakening Dracula, Nolan finishes him by stabbing him with the special sword. Afterwards, he and Dillon make up and finish their trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, Nolan entrusts Dillon with the HEAD-SET II, which Dillon uses to enter the virtual world. When Dillon comes home the next day, he overhears Nolan saying he never wanted a son. Dillon becomes angry as a result and returns to the virtual world. When Dillon comes home that evening, still angry at his dad, Nolan explains the reason he said that was because he was a terrible father, and that he really cared about Dillon. In Operation: FROST, Nolan is about to go on a mission during Christmas Eve, to which Danika tells him he should spend time with the family. When Nolan is about to decline, Peter Griffin appears and forces them back in the house, not wanting another father/son cliche story. At the story's end, the family is peacefully having dinner. In Operation: CLOWN, Nolan, Yuki, and Wiccan (Team Hero) battled some Quintuple Threat Triads, and when Nolan returned home, he was in time for Danika's new dinner schedule. The next day, as the sun set, he told Vanellope to go out and look for Dillon. When he and Team Hero went out for patrol, they found Vanellope still searching for Dillon. Nolan pulls her up to the rooftop with them and questions where Dillon is, but Vanel responds that she can't find him. They all return to Dillon's house as the Murphy parents are asking if Danika's seen their kids. They eventually learn that the kids were taken to Punk Hazard and venture to the island, in which Aeincha of Sector W7 stows away with them (and also led the rest of her team there as they crash somewhere on the island). Team Hero breaks into Punk Hazard as Crystal later tells Nolan that Caesar Clown owns this base, and Nolan remembers Caesar from one of Wesley Dodds' stories. After Nolan learns of Punk Hazard's origins, he encounters General Vergo, who was his father's old commander. After Vergo reveals he betrayed Darian York to Darth Genious, Nolan and Vergo battle, but Vergo comes victorious. Nolan is imprisoned with Dillon and his friends, and their cage is dangled outside as Caesar blows up his Smiley creature, which starts to swallow the island in Bang Gas-Z. Nolan and friends escape with Aeincha's help, and they get back to Caesar's room as Nolan engages battle. Using Armament Haki, which Nolan learned from Wesley, Nolan is able to punch Caesar despite his Logia defenses. Caesar retreats and lets his troops battle them, along with the brainwashed Mocha. They defeat the enemies as Nolan tries to make a cure for Caesar's NHC10 toxin, using Mocha's blood sample, and having help from Haruka. Meanwhile, he sends Crystal, Yuki, both KND teams to save the captured kids and destroy Caesar's Devil Fruit factory. After a short time, Mocha recovers, and Nolan's punch knocked her back to normal. Nolan gives them the counter-toxin as they go to aid Team Dillon. When the Bang Gas-Z comes, Nolan retreats into the nearby trash chute, finding an old diary from Gerald Robotnik. He then hurries off and encounters Caesar in the hall before he attempts to kill Mocha. Nolan reveals his true name as Caesar Dimalanta, and the mention of his true name causes him to lose his Airless World power. Nolan chases Caesar to the elevator room, and they engage in their final battle as Caesar merges with the Bang Gas-Z and becomes Shinokuni. Using a chi-blocking Impact Dial he got from Aisa, Nolan defeats Caesar successfully, and his traitorous minions put him in chi-blocking cuffs. They all escape Punk Hazard through the secret underground tunnelway that Caesar uses for deals, taking a route that conveniently led to Virginia. The KND comes to take Caesar away as Nolan tells his former henchmen that they can go back to GUN, because they aren't hunting metahumans anymore. In The Great Candied Adventure, Nolan and Danika drive Dillon to the airport in Cleveland so he and his friends can fly to Azultown and start their adventure to find the Eight Sugary Wonders. When the Raccoon Pirates split up to train, Haruka comes to Nolan and asks him to take her to Nightmare Land so she can train with Darkrai. Nolan watches as Darkrai injects her with various Nightmare Toxin, becoming worried at her well-being, but Darkrai assures it's what she wanted. Major Battles *Nolan vs. Koda Shrieves. *Nolan and Danika vs. Marine the Raccoon. *Nolan and Danika vs. Ava and Kweeb. *Nolan and others vs. King Vapus. *Team Brotherhood vs. Nigel, Rachel, and Sonya. *Team Brotherhood vs. Olivia Dragon. *Nolan vs. Madame Rouge. *Nolan and other heroes vs. the Brotherhood of Evil. *Nolan vs. The Brain. *Nolan vs. Revan Bane Sidious. *Team Brotherhood vs. Figure (Scattered Realms). *Team Brotherhood, Gwen, and Doug vs. The Lingering Sandman. *Nolan and Yuki vs. Puppet King and XL Terrestrial. *Nolan and Yuki vs. Tornado. *Nolan, Yuki, and Wiccan vs. Nerehc Onu. *Nolan vs. Count Dracula. *Nolan, Yuki, and Wiccan vs. Quintuple Threat Triads. *Nolan vs. Caesar Clown. KND: Universe "My name isn't Nolan now... it's Numbuh 2030." - ''Numbuh 2030 In an alternate universe, Nolan is still a member of the Kids Next Door, being the leader of the Prospectors. The events of 'Crutch' and 'Agenda' have taken place in this universe, keeping most of Nolan's back story intact. This version of Nolan is different from his original counterpart in many ways, being a morally dodgy operative who is willing to do anything for the 'greater good'. He primarily goes by his code numbuh during his time in the KND, both verbally and mentally, only being referred by name by others. Nolan had taken his code Numbuh from the number designation from the helmet he wore during training exercises in Arctic Training, also reluctantly gaining his nickname 'Locksmith', due to taking his time in cracking locks. In the story 'KND: Civil War', Nolan is one of the few operatives to remain in the KND after many operatives split to join either Numbuh 60 or Numbuh 86's own organizations. Nolan is later tasked by Rachel, along with Numbuh 202, to act as tactical support for her out in the field. After Numbuh 86's roup took control of a number of KND satellites, Nolan leaked information to his teen operative 'Joker' that the satellites were vulnerable to an attack. Nolan continued his metaphoric chess game by predicting that the teens would attack the Moon Base and had Numbuh 20/20 prepare the Moon Base's defenses. When the remaining teens led by Cree managed to enter the Moon Base, Nolan greeted them before the Prospectors and several other operatives beat them down. Later on, Numbuhs 99, 91, 59, and 58, now NKO operatives, invaded the Moon Base, their ultimate goal to bring Nolan down for wronging them. Nolan would confront them, only for a heated argument to erupt. The NKO operatives would easily take down Numbuhs 832, 72, and 10.01. Before Nolan could engage his former teammates in battle, a team hired by Father called the Delightful Children 2.0, invaded the Moon Base and began to attack both the Prospectors and the NKO operatives. Nolan would engage the Delightful Children's sniper in battle. As the battle escalated, the leader of the invaders Natalie Crespo and the sniper forced Nolan to show them to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. On the way, Nolan had his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. hack into Numbuh 362's command key, giving him control of all of the Moon Bases' functions. Utilizing his new ability, Nolan managed to escape from them with the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. in tow. Nolan returned to the landing bay, only to be assaulted by Numbuh 58. As Natalie entered the hanger and threatened the downed Prospector leader, Numbuh 202 walked in with a giant bubble blower that Nolan claimed to be a giant laser cannon. As the Delightful Children 2.0 retreated, the KND operatives mused over how they had duped them, only for the NKO operatives to remind them they were still there. Nolan then ordered Rack and Ruin to take care of it. The Siamese twin brothers threw the four operatives in a trash pod and jettisoned it. Later, after the end of the Civil War, Nolan would be one of the many operatives at Lime Rickey's. Numbuh 10-Speed slipped him a USB drive that held unknown contents. Nolan would later see Numbuh 202 and try to strike up a conversation with her, only to find out she was currently dating Numbuh 101. Nolan left the kids bar and accidentally ran into a girl named Kayla Valera. Nolan then gladly led the way to a secluded soda bar. In 'KND: Artifice', Nolan met up with Kayla again and shared a meal with her. Nolan then asked her if she had a boyfriend, resulting in her asking him if he had a girlfriend. As Nolan saw her off, Nolan brought up the idea of hanging out again. Kayla then kissed him on the cheek and said it would be a date. For the first time in so long, Nolan was actually happy. Nolan returned in KND: Legion's Shadow, being called in to consult on Legion's reappearance, due to Nolan's involvement in bringing the deranged villain in the first time. During the course of the story, Kayla regretfully continues to work for Father, aiming to gain anything that would assist in the Delightful Children 2.0.'s assault on the Moon Base. After Nolan is hospitalized by Legion, Kayla reads passages from the Book of KND to Nolan, triggering memories from a mission involving Jonah Icarus. Using the USB cable he'd acquired from Lance, Nolan discovered that a prophecy in the Book of KND was the same one that drove Jonah Icarus. Despite his body being filled with nightmare toxin, Nolan got up to find Numbuh Infinity to answer his questions. While doing so, Nolan left his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. with Kayla, unknowingly giving her the tool Father needed. Nolan barged into Numbuh Infinity's office and proceeded to beat the diplomat for information. At first, Numbuh Infinity denied everything. When Nolan restated the prophecy in the Book of KND, Numbuh Infinity told him he'd send him a memo. As Nolan exited the office, all of the rooms in the Moon Base went into lock down. Nolan quickly returned to the medical wing where he left Kayla, only to find that the Delightful Children 2.0 had boarded the Moon Base. Nolan returned to the Prospector room, hacking his way into the room, and took up a gas gun, ammo for his G.U.M.M.E.R., Edward's sonic gauntlet's he received after his decommissioning, a gas gun, and a shotgun like 2x4 weapon. Nolan confronted the Delightful Children 2.0 and the Decommissioning Squad in The Vault where the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. was being held. He entered the room, finding Gwen having Kayla at gun point. Nolan shot Gwen's weapon out of her hand and checked if Kayla was alright. Doug then revealed Kayla's true allegiance. Natalie put dirt in the wound by adding that their entire meeting was orchestrated. Kayla apologized for her deception and joined her team. Having accepted Kayla's betrayal, Nolan took notice of his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. having been the tool used for the Delightful Children 2.0's entry. Nolan activated the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s self-destruct, having it explode in Natalie's hands. Nolan then fought the Delightful Children 2.0, in the process being stabbed by two knives in his left arm, being beaten by a guitar, singed, and beaten down repeatedly. Nolan eventually defeated all of the Delightful Children 2.0 and stopped Gwen from fighting Kayla. Nolan then silently assisted Kayla in loading her beaten team into their boarding craft. Nolan saw Kayla off before leaving to get the Moon Base out of lockdown. Later, without receiving the antidote to the nightmare toxin, Nolan jumped into the Ferris Wheel cart Kayla was riding in order to talk to her. Nolan questioned Kayla if their entire relationship was just an act. Kayla admitted it originally was but her feelings for Nolan were real. Seeing there would be no possibility to continue their relationship with each of them being on opposite sides, Nolan handed Kayla a piece of paper with a phone number and told her to call him three months after his decommissioning if she felt like continuing. A year and two months after the events of 'Civil War' in the story 'KND: Plummet', the day before his thirteenth birthday, Nolan visits the spot where an old friend of his was killed. As Nolan reflected on his impending decommissioning, Numbuh's 99, 91, 58, and 59 arrived to take him in early. As they asserted that he would run out on his birthday and called their actions just, Nolan shot back on how he's one of the last who should be accused of treachery in the KND. After this, Nolan was knocked out and taken away to the Moon Base to be decommissioned. Before being decommissioned, however, Numbuh Infinity spared Nolan of having his memories erased in order to serve a purpose in Numbuh 1's return, much to Nolan's chagrin. However, as revealed in 'KND: Rebirth', Nolan had in fact been spared being decommissioned by Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239, having known a piece of information. Nolan would return to a normal life outside the KND. After the death of Wesley Dodds by Bob Johnson's hand, Nolan would take up the mantle of 'Sandman'. In the story 'KND: Affright', one month into being Sandman, Nolan figures out that a friend of his, who'd been pushed to the brink by bullying, had taken up a costume himself and began calling himself 'Affright' modeling himself after Legion. Nolan would confront his friend on Halloween at school and thwart his plot. Nolan appears as the main character in the story 'KND: Aggressive Tendencies', taking place 2 1/2 years after the events of 'KND: Civil War', where over the course of seven days, Nolan grows into the role of being Sandman. During the story, Nolan also has trouble keeping a stable relationship with Kayla, ultimately admitting his love for her and vice-versa. Nolan fought many members of his rouges gallery: Teen Tornado, Soulless, Affright, Holiday, and Bob Johnson over the course of the story, being pushed both physically and mentally to his limits. Nolan had been beaten down, fought a mob of anti-Sandman protestors while under the influence of Affright's nightmare toxin, and even buried in one of his oldest friends graves. Nolan eventually avenged many of his friends deaths when he defeated Bob Johnson, breaking every bone in his body and sending the weapon he used to kill his victims to the German Consolute. In 'KND: Prelude', Nolan as Sandman, attacked Affright working a new batch of nightmare toxin, and proceeded to beat information out of him. As he left, Affright commented on how they were alike. Nolan turned around and stated that at the end of these events, Affright would lose his purpose. Nolan returned in 'KND: The Society', where he and several other like minded individuals, including Soulless, Rack and Ruin, and Josh Puncture, were brought together by Numbuh Infinity, with the intention of creating a force that would prepare for Numbuh 1's return, forming The Society. In the story 'KND: Passive Tendencies', taking place six months after 'KND: Aggressive Tendencies', Benedict's first act of President is too outlaw the KND publicly, resulting in the destruction of the Sector Q tree house by Promethean, despite Nolan's effort as Sandman. His watch later goes off, realizing he's late for his date with Kayla, he takes off running. He eventually arrives, only for Kayla to leave do to having business to take care of. Nolan eventually notices Holiday causing mass destruction and rushes back into action. Days later, after finding out that despite all that Bob had done, the sniper was a free man. Nolan, as Sandman, angrily confronts Bob while he is at the teen head quarters in Quahog, where he contemplates killing Bob, opting not to do to remembering everything Wesley Dodds had taught him years ago. Nolan does, however, break Bob's arm so he could hold a gun. Later on, Nolan, as Sandman, visits the scene where Bob was killed, deciding whether to look into his death or not. By this point in time, Nolan and Kayla's relationship is strained due to her secretly trying out for Bob's spot as Benedict Uno's number one assassin. Nolan later defends his schools new student, Crystal Wickens, from Gwen and her cronies, his reasons being that he doesn't want someone else ending up like Affright. Affright later publicly announces that he would taint Rhode Island's water water supply with his latest and most lethal nightmare toxin if Sandman wouldn't meet him. Nolan arrives and confronts Affright, only for Affright to inject Nolan via dart with his nightmare toxin. Affright presents Nolan with the antidote and leaves him with an ultimatum, take the antidote and save himself or not and he won't pollute Rhode Island's water supply. Nolan simply takes the antidote and destroys Affright's vial of the toxin, preventing him from carrying out his plan. Days later, Nolan looks into trying to end the teens hold over Quahog. Nolan, as Sandman, is approached by Crustal Wickens, who'd taken up a a costume and began to call herself 'Wiccan'. Nolan easily figures out who she is, due to her having dark purple hair, and then they both agree to work together to bring down the Teen Cell run by Gwen. In the middle of a stake out, Tornado, formerly Teen Tornado, takes the Mayor and two others hostage. Both Nolan and Crystal defeat Tornado and leave. Due to injuries sustained in the fight, Nolan's gas mask falls off and his identity is revealed to Crystal. Nolan pays no mind and tells her that she earned that much. Two weeks later, Nolan and Crystal, as Sandman and Wiccan, ambush Pester and many teens during a shipment drop for the Candy Ring, the black market that was run by Gwen's teens. After they take their leave, Crystal questions Nolan on why he just doesn't kill his enemies. Nolan does not answer and departs. Later, after looking to Mario and Kent Nelson for guidance in his dilemma, Nolan returns to Crystal to finally bring down Gwen. First, they assault Mary D. Luis, a high ranking teen officer. There, Nolan observes Crystal's eagerness to get information on Gwen's whereabouts, even threatening to kill Mary. Nolan and Crystal later infiltrate the teen hideout, where waiting form them are Gwen, Doug, Garret, Catherine, and Promethean. With the combined efforts of both Nolan and Crystal, they manage to subdue Promethean, leading to the for KND Traitors and former Sector Q operatives to use lethal force. Nolan manages to subdue Garret and find a ledger that contained all of the information on the Candy Ring, enough to finish both Gwen and her Teen Cell. During the fight, Crystal wound up having Gwen at gun point. Nolan approached Crystal and tried to get her to not pull the trigger, having the evidence to punish Gwen more than death could. Crystal begrudgingly pulled the gun away in order to knock Gwen out with it, deciding that Nolan was right. Later on, as Nolan slept, his dream was invaded by an agent of Benedict's, Dr. Dream a man who used a mystical gem called the Gem of Dreams to enter his dream. Morpheus kept Nolan from referring to himself by his first name. Nolan defeated Dr. Dream and banished him from his mind by taking away the Gem of Dreams, resulting in Dr. Dream to become brain dead. As Nolan awoke, he found the Gem of Dreams on his bedside. Weeks later, after Kayla had become Benedict's new assassin, Nolan and Crystal, as their alter egos, returned to Brookfield Insane Asylum to return Tornado after he'd escaped. An armored figure attacked the Asylum, freeing Bloody Mary, Promethean, Holiday, and Garfield Schurr. The armored figure proceeds to kill Tornado just before Nolan can confront him. The figure catches Nolan off guard by revealing to him that he knows who he is. The figure takes off, leaving Nolan to fight Bloody Mary. Nolan manages to defeat her, but not after she manages to impale his left hand with a shiv. Nolan later has his wound patched up. As the escaped patients and prisoners from the County Jail ravaged Quahog, Nolan and Crystal set off to stop them. Leaving Crystal to handle Pester, Nolan moved to bring down Holiday, who'd locked himself in a church with hostages due to it being National Day of Prayer. Nolan manages to subdue Holiday, but not after being stabbed in his left shoulder. Despite not being able to get his wound treated, Nolan continued on to bring down Garfield Schurr, a pyromaniac who'd set up shop at Quahog's Zoo. During the fight with Garfield, Nolan wound up in The Moose's pen. The Moose kept Nolan from escaping as Garfield set the pen on fire. Nolan used the pen's drinking pool to put out the flames, burning his arms in the process. Most of Nolan's equipment had been destroyed, only saving smoke grenades, the Gem of Dreams, a grapple gun, tracer gun and Soulless' scanner. The Moose took notice of Nolan's actions in saving his home. The Moose lifted Nolan out of the pen in order to stop Garfield. As the police hauled Garfield away and without tending to his injuries, Nolan would be informed that Pester was still at large. Nolan confronted Pester and fought him, his army of rats having only little effect, questioning him on Crystal's whereabouts in the process. Pester handed Nolan a note before retreating, the note being from the armored figure: Monger. Monger had taken Crystal hostage and demanded Nolan meet him at Quahog's cliffside. Nolan, using the small clues he'd been given from the note and from earlier, figured out who Monger was, much to his dismay. Despite blood loss, aching muscles, burnt arms, and his loss of will, Nolan continued. He would be confronted by Monger, Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine, who'd been informed that Nolan was Sandman, as Crystal remained at the sidelines barely conscious. Nolan also revealed that Monger was in fact Dillon, who'd been brought back from the grave by Benedict to kill him. Nolan fought the four teens and came out on top with a bullet in his leg. Nolan and Dillon proceeded to engage in combat, knowing fully well that one of them was going to die. Nolan barely kept up as he was beaten and tossed off the side of a cliff. Dillon walked to the edge, knowing that Nolan hadn't gone over the edge and found the side of the cliff crumbling. Nolan warned Dillon that the cliff wasn't going to hold him, only for Dillon to accept his fate as it crumbled under him. Nolan caught Dillon before he fell to the rocks and river below, attempting to save Dillon from dying again. Dillon, seeing that Nolan wouldn't be able to save them both due to his current state, opted to chop his arm off in order to keep Nolan from falling as well. Nolan solemnly looked to the rocks below then to Crystal who'd regained conscious. As they joked about needing to go to the hospital, Nolan took notice of Kayla sitting in a tree nearby with a rifle in hand. Kayla, who had been sent by Benedict before hand to kill Sandman, reluctantly pulled the trigger and shot Nolan in the heart as per instructions. Nolan's gas mask strap broke off, revealing his identity to Kayla before falling off the side of the cliff to the rocks below to his death, leaving Kayla in shock with her actions and Crystal gaping at the loss of her friend. In 'KND: 2030', in Morpheus domain, the god of dreams comes across the gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams, along with what appeared to be Nolan buried in the sand. In 'KND: Redeeming Tendencies' despite his body not being recovered, a funeral was held for Nolan and his secret of being Sandman revealed to the world. His funeral was attended by close friends, allies, and even enemies such as Affright, Holiday, Promethean, The Moose, and Pester in respect for their fallen foe. Later, after Kayla quit working for Benedict, she finally slept and found herself in a white void. Nolan, appearing in his Sandman outfit and the Gem of Dreams on his wrist, approached Kayla, feeling no need for vengeance but to calm her guilt ridden conscious. Nolan revealed to Kayla of the upcoming return of Nigel Uno and dark hours and told her that she could change her fate. He presented Kayla with three paths, red, blue, and white. Kayla chose the white path, which represented a fresh start. Nolan then took Kayla's hand and told her that he would always be by her side. As Kayla awoke, she found a box with a gas mask on her desk. In 'KND: Galactic Endgame', after someone parading as 'Sandman' is appointed as the law in Quahog, Nolan says good-bye to Kayla in order to convince her that he was in fact dead and not the man running around as 'Sandman'. Also, in the process, Nolan passes on his Prophetic Dreams to Kayla. Nolan is later seen alive in Dream's Domain, after being brought back from the dead by Morpheus, where he no longer has a place in his world. Morpheus then grants Nolan a new Sandman outfit and sends him to parts unknown in order to find his old friend, Carol Pariuhs. Nolan winds up in the Shadow Play Universe, where the GKND had turned into a dictatorship and took over the entire universe. Nolan eventually discovered that Carol had been taken as a prisoner by the local GKND and soon found himself fighting his way into the GKND HQ. After a brief fight with his SPU counterpart, Nolan made his way to the cell block and freed Carol. Together, both former Prospectors retrieved Death's Head's Jump Device, which was what originally sent Carol to the SPU. During the fight for the device, Nolan became appalled by Carol's killing of an SPU operative. As reinforcements cornered them, Nolan sent Carol back to their universe. Nolan engaged the SPU operatives, already having made up his mind. Days later, Nolan found himself walking amongst the ruins of a town, having barely escaped the SPU GKND operatives. Nolan soon found himself craving the need to die, only for a portal to open before him. Nolan walked through the portal, finding himself in The Shimmer's lair. The Shimmer spoke to Nolan, referring to his past connection with Numbuh 414 and also the othe counterparts of Nolan in other universes. The Shimmer spoke to Nolan, telling him that he was given a second chance at life, which he shouldn't waste. Nolan was sent to his home universe. A piece of paper, courtesy of Morpheus, wound up in Nolan's possession. The paper soon turned out to be Wesley Dodds Last Will and Testament. This would then send Nolan off to enact what was written on the paper. After the Earth is invaded by the GKND, Nolan and many others partake in the ensuing battle. Eventually, Nigel Uno returns from speaking with Morpheus and defeats Cindus. Immediately afterward, Nigel leads all forces loyal to him, including Nolan to the location of The Scales, a super weapon left behind by the Old Gods, the weights which activate the weapon being the Book of KND and Father's Pipe. Father and his followers would do battle with Nigel's, leading to a showdown between Benedict and The Prospectors, Nolan would do his best in the fight, only to be called a thorn in Benedict's side and promptly broke Nolan's back. Nigel and Father, both powered by the blood of Uno fight over The Scales, their battle taking them beyond Earth and Time itself. The battle ended with The Scales destruction and the worlds opinion of Benedict falling to an all time low. The battle over, Nolan officially retired from being Sandman, passing the job off to Sanderson Hawkins. Nolan would then begin the road to recovery, watched over by Crystal whom he would later marry and have a son Dillon York. Relationships *Darth Genious: The Brain rescued Nolan from certain doom and allowed him into his team of villains. The Brain wishes to make Nolan his apprentice. *Danika Anderson: Danika became Nolan's partner after joining the BOE. They go on missions together and Danika helps him around by either pushing his wheelchair or holding onto him while they fly using shadowbending, which Nolan can never get used to. In the future, he is married to her, and they have a son named Dillon, named after Nolan's late friend. *Madame Rouge: Ever since Nolan joined the BOE, Madame Rouge never took much liking to him and vice-versa, probably because Nolan rivals her as Brain's number one operative. But when Nolan saw her run over some GUN Troopers with a bus that looked similar to the one that killed Dillon, he grows very suspicious of her. His suspicions were proven when Rouge revealed to be the one who killed Dillon, and Nolan's morals were tested when he had the change to rid her of her powers. But he ignored this chance and let Rouge be, but was satisfied when she became frozen. However, when Rouge gets unfrozen 20 years later, Nolan long since abandoned his anger toward her, and Rouge's slight reform has led them to have a mutual relationship. *Dillon York: Dillon is the son of Nolan and Danika in the future. He is named after Nolan's late friend, and is also a shadowbender, and his shadow's name is Mario. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Vanellope became Nolan's adopted daughter after Dillon found her in Cyberspace. *Ava: One of three people on Nolan's revenge list, due to her tricking him into lowering Moonbase's defenses. *Lizzie Devine: Lizzie was on his revenge list, due to her accidentally crushing his legs. *Numbuh 58: Nolan and Gwen seem to have a rocky history together. Nolan and Gwen used to date, before Gwen broke up with Nolan for refusing to join the rest of Sector Q in joining the Decommissioning Squad. The two of them, along with the rest of Sector Q, are usually at odds with their beliefs. *Numbuh 1772: Mario and Nolan became fast friends after fighting Teen Tornado. After finding out that Mario would have to be decommissioned, Nolan silently grieved. Two years later, however, Nolan and Mario remained friends. Mario acts as Nolan's informant for everything going on within the teens. Whenever Mario wants tacos, Nolan is never one to argue about getting them. *Numbuh 414: Dillon was the one who offered Nolan a chance to join the KND. Dillon's death hit Nolan hard. In times of doubt Nolan goes to Dillon's grave to let out all of his frustrations. *Numbuh 112: Nolan and Edward seemed to of had a mutual friendship. Before Edward was decommissioned, he entrusted Nolan with his personal 2x4 sonic gauntlets. *Rack and Ruin: Rack and Ruin look up to Nolan, seeing him somewhat as a replacement for their deceased brother, Dillon. *Josh Puncture: Josh is Nolan's best friend, or at least the closest thing to a best friend. Josh is also Nolan's second-in-command in the Prospectors. Nolan seemed to have the utmost respect for Josh and vice-versa. Josh has on many occasions, and vice-versa, helped Nolan out of moments of self doubt and reclusion. *Corey Sanderson: Nolan sees Corey as his responsibility, just like the rest of the Prospectors he's led into battle. Corey's death in Gamewizard's universe has haunted Nolan, serving as one of the final pushes to his descent. *Kayla Valera: Nolan first officially met Kayla after bumping into her accidentally near Lime Rickey's. The two maintain a stable relationship. Nolan is, however, unaware of Kayla's employment under Father. Later on in Nolan's teenage years, their relationship is strained due to Nolan's double life as Sandman and Kayla's activities with the Delightful Children and many suitors. Due to his supposed death, Kayla has been forced to move on and vice-versa. *Bob Johnson: Nolan had originally thought Bob as a real friend, until Bob had shot Stevie Rotorson and Vana Warhawk. Nolan is currently looking into his whereabouts to bring justice to the traitor. *John C. Fright: Nolan and John were originally good friends, until John became Affright. John is now Nolan's complete opposite as Sandman, Nolan representing dreams as John represents nightmares. *Crystal Wickens: Nolan stood up for Crystal one day, fearing that she may become like John. Crystal donned a costume and began to call herself Wiccan. The two of them work together to keep Quahog safe. *Wesley Dodds: Wesley was Nolan's father figure as he grew up. Dodds saw the potential in Nolan and then began to rain him, secretly choosing him to be his successor as Sandman. *Carol Pariuhs: Nolan and Carol were friends from Arctic Training and original members of the Prospectors. Upon her departure from the KND along with the death of Numbuh 3:16, Nolan became a recluse for sometime. *Death's Head: Nolan and Death's Head have crossed paths more than once, even owing one another favors from many undocumented adventures. Both hold one another in high regard. *Thomas Topkins: Nolan and Thomas were friends in Arctic Training, usually getting into trouble. Nolan originally approached Thomas be a founding member of the Prospectors but declined. *Morpheus: After the death of Wesley Dodds, Nolan inherited his mentor's link to the god of dreams. *Caesar Clown: Caesar once kidnapped Dillon's son and his friends, threatening to use them for experiments. Nolan foiled Caesar's business on Punk Hazard and got him arrested by KND. *Vergo: Vergo is the one who killed Nolan's father, and was his father's former general in GUN. Nolan didn't really bare any grudge since it happened so long ago, however he had to stop Vergo from continuing his plans with Caesar. Appearance Nolan wears khaki cargo jeans, black combat boots, a black and blue long sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and two scars on his left wrist. He later gets a scar on his right cheek after Danika cuts him across the cheek with her dagger. During his time as 'Sandman', Nolan wears two different versions of the costume. The first version includes a gas mask, fedora, dress shirt and tie, a trench coat, and his khaki cargo pants. The second version of his costume includes a modified gas mask, a grey hoodie, black shoulder and knee pads, black cargo pants and gloves. Personality Nolan was originally a timid child with a military father and business woman mother, Nolan only took orders without thinking for himself. After joining the KND, Nolan grew confident as he gained friends. After constant heart break, the deaths of those he cared for, and constant tests of morality, Nolan became less doubtful in his actions becoming more cold and calculating before finally living his life by the teachings of his mentor Wesley Dodds. Abilities Nolan has above average intelligence which he uses to compensate for his lack in hand to hand combat. He is the creator of several 2x4 weapons including: the M.U.S.S.K.E.T., the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., and completing the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.. Nolan also specializes in using M.A.R.B.L.E.S. for contingency plans. After becoming a cripple, Nolan received a special wheelchair that helps compensate for his lack of the ability to walk and hand to hand combat. Nolan also possesses an uncanny memory, being able to remember overlooked details from his past. Nolan has used his memory to discover both Figure's and Monger's identities. Nolan earned the nickname 'Locksmith' in Arctic Training as an insult for his inability to crack practice locks under the time limit. In the KND: 'Universe', all of Nolan's tech, except his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. are destroyed by the Delightful Children 2.0. He then moves onto using the weapons first used by the original Sector Q, including Edward's sonic gauntlets, Mario's G.U.M.M.E.R., and Dillon's H.A.T.C.H.E.T. As 'Sandman', Nolan originally utilizes a gas gun that shoots knock out gas and a grappling hook gun along with a gas mask. He also utilizes a pump gun that shoots homing beacons. After the death of Wesley Dodds, Nolan inherits his prophetic dreams. Later on in his life, as Sandman, Nolan will be granted a gem of mystical properties. The gem then would allow him to travel to and from the dream realm. Stories He's Appeared In Gameverse *Crutch *Agenda *Ethics *Another Friend Lost *Prelude of Intent *Operation: GALACSIA (cameo) *Declaration of Intent *Evil's Intent *Attitude Adjustment (mentioned) *The Shadow and the Disabled *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Starry Night *Final Preparations *Danika's Nightmare & Nolan's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman *Picture *First Day *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil (one scene) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: FROST (cameos) *Operation: CLOWN *The Great Candied Adventure (cameos) *Legend of the Seven Lights KND: Universe *KND: Civil War *KND: Legion's Shadow *KND: Aggressive Tendencies *KND: Passive Tendencies *KND: Final Tendencies *KND: 2030 *KND: Galactic Endgame Trivia *Nolan's theme song is "Out of Control" by Hoobastank. Nolan's theme song in the KND: Universe is "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell. *Nolan is the adult character in the Nextgen Series with the most screentime and the most action stages. He is also one of few male adults to have stardom compared to females. *Nolan's numbuh, 2030, was derived from his creator, Depthcharge2030. *Nolan's last name "York" and nickname "Locksmith" are references to Red vs Blue character York. *Nolan appeared in the backwards universe Out of Mind, however, under a different name. *Nolan was originally created for Gamewizard's Minor Character Contest. *Nolan is left-handed. *Revan Bane wanted to give Nolan the Sith name, "'Darth Ferior'". *Nolan and Elijah Frantic both have scars on their cheek, and are OCs of Depthcharge. *Nolan is the first parent in the Nextgen Series to have an action stage; and therefore some gameplay style. *His Sburb Title would be '''Knight of Justice', due to his superhero persona, and also referencing Batman the "Dark Knight". *The events of the Shadow Play Universe played out similar to the KND: Universe, keeping Nolan's origins intact. However, in the Shadow Play Universe, Nolan is being publicly referred to as 'Sandman', killing his enemies in broad day light, and dating Carol Pariuhs, who never left the Prospectors. *Made for Kids Next Door, however, Nolan York, among other OCs belonging to Depthcharge2030, will appear in an unspecified project titled 'Lock'. Category:Traitors Category:OCs Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:Prospector Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sector Leaders Category:Haki Users Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Vindicated Category:Spies Category:Martial Artists Category:York Family Category:Anderson Family